


sleepsong

by amsves



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Deception, Gen, Let Robin Rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: Robin needed to rest, and the Titans would make sure he did.[Bad Things Happen Bingo]





	sleepsong

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo: tampering with food/drink

Robin needed to rest.

He couldn’t see it himself, of course; being raised by Batman had evidently drilled into him a blatant disregard for self-preservation, amongst other things (stubbornness, hyperfixation, and a tendency to beat himself up over minor imperfections). But the rest of the Titans could tell that their fearless leader was in dire need of some good old-fashioned shut-eye. 

It was clear in his training, when he moved just slightly slower and hit just slightly off-target; it was audible in the underlying edge in his voice when he spoke; it was present in the way even Beast Boy had been accidentally able to startle the Boy Wonder the other day, sneaking up on him in the lounge without being in any way sneaky. 

Robin was tired, and the Teen Titans were determined to do whatever it took to ensure their leader and friend got the sleep he deserved.

Insisting he stay in and rest while the rest of them worked was a no-go; there was no way Robin would just sit around while the other four fought crime in Jump City. Taking a group day-off was also off-limits; they could loaf around all they wanted, but there was no way Robin would stay in with them. Locking him in his room was impossible; that boy could pick a lock faster than Raven could lock it, and besides, that was just cruel. 

There was only one option the rest of them could imagine working, and it wasn’t very heroic of them at all. 

Beast Boy and Cyborg emerged from the kitchen carrying heaping plates of every kind of food to which Robin had shown a favorable reaction, from tofu waffles to homemade meat-lovers pizza and even including a special Tamaranean dessert whose name no one could pronounce. Raven levitated the silverware, plates, and glasses to their respective places on the (purchased for the occasion) kitchen table. Starfire was keeping Robin occupied in the gym until dinner was ready, and with a meticulous eye, Raven declared that ready it was. The three Titans took their places at the table and tried to act natural.

Neither Beast Boy nor Cyborg was a very good actor, but Raven hoped Robin would be too tired to notice how clearly suspicious they were acting.

Robin and Starfire entered the kitchen, and Robin gaped at the display. “Uh, guys? What’s all this?”

“We are having a celebration!” Starfire exclaimed, taking Robin’s hand in her own and dragging him to this seat at the table. 

Robin didn’t quite look like he’d bought it. “Yeah? What’s the occasion?”

“You remember our fight with Mad Mod last night, right?” Cyborg asked, drizzling syrup all over his non-tofu waffles. When Robin nodded, he continued. “Yeah, well, I was entering the data from that fight into the computer, and guess what? That was our hundredth win against a villain!” 

That was probably a lie. Cyborg had no idea how many villains they’d beaten together since forming the Teen Titans, but Robin didn’t need to know that.

The four sighed in relief as Robin’s skepticism visibly melted away. “Well, alright then. But I could’ve helped, too, y’know.” He took a bite of the pizza on his plate. “Man, this is delicious! Thanks, Cyborg.”

“We wanted to do something nice for you,” Starfire explained, stuffing her face with tofu. 

“Yeah, since you’re such a great bro to all of us,” Beast Boy added. “You’re always saving us when we make stupid mistakes.”

“And you work yourself to the bone protecting Jump City.” Raven took a careful sip of her juice, watching Robin out of the corner of her eye. 

“So just relax, and let us celebrate our bond as a team!” Starfire’s smile was so genuine, it was easy to forget that they were lying to Robin’s face. “I propose a toast!” 

“What are we toasting to?” Raven asked.

Starfire beamed. “To friends!” she declared, and so they raised their cups in a toast to friendship.

Robin took a long drink of his juice. “What is this, anyway? It kinda tastes … like grape juice, but not.”

Beast Boy choked. “How so?”

Robin took another sip. “It’s a little more bitter than usual, I guess. Did we buy a different brand or something?”

“Uh--yeah, actually,” Cyborg stuttered. “They didn’t have our usual kind at the store. I guess word got out that the Teen Titans prefer Minute Maid, or something. So we settled.”

“So, anyway,” Beast Boy interjected, “Which fight was y’all’s favorite? Or, more precisely,” he smirked, “Which villain’s butt was the most fun to kick into next week?”

Light-hearted conversation ensued, as did plenty of laughs and totally serious debates. Robin found himself actually having fun, which shouldn’t have been surprising, but he hadn’t been able to think of anything other than tracking down Slade recently, and it had been … wearing on him, he guessed. Maybe the other Titans had been right when they suggested he take a break to relax and reset.

Robin was just about to express that sentiment when a call came in on their communicators. He rolled his eyes and stood up from the table. “Titans, trouble!”

He started towards the door, but suddenly his legs felt strange, like he was moving through Jello. His limbs felt heavy, and there was a foggy feeling in his head that he couldn’t ignore. With a quiet groan, he collapsed to the floor and sank into unconsciousness.

Starfire gathered their fallen leader into her arms and somberly carried him towards his room. “I am sorry, Robin, but we felt that we had no other option. You needed to rest.”

She removed his boots, tucked him underneath his blankets, and placed a glass of water on his bedside table. With a lingering look at her friend, she turned off the lights and closed the door, before returning to the team.

“You okay, Star?” Cyborg asked as they headed towards the scene of the crime.

She nodded, and no one asked any more questions. They all felt conflicted inside--the need to protect their leader warring with the knowledge that drugging (okay, maybe not  _ drugging _ , it depended on whether or not you considered sleeping pills  _ drugs _ ) someone was something only criminals did--but it was no use dwelling on it. The line between good and evil could be nearly impossible to distinguish at times, after all. Robin had learned that, and so had they.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.skeletoncloset.tumblr.com)


End file.
